The Center for Cancer Research and Therapeufic Development (CCRTD) was established in 1999 at Clark Atlanta University to carry-out basic research in cancer biology and drug discovery. In 2004, the CCRTD decided to concentrate in the area of prostate cancer due to disproportionately higher incidence and mortality rate of this disease in African-American men. The current proposal requests support to confinue the Center of Excellence in Prostate Cancer Research, Educafion and Community Education. The main objectives of this center will be 1) To carry out high quality basid research in cell and molecular biology of prostate cancer and to identify underiying biological reasons for racial disparities, 2) To continue our training program for undergraduate and graduate students to provide research training in the area of prostate cancer and hence increase the number of minority (primarily African American) scienfists in this area of research, 3) To expand the community-based educational program for raising awareness on prevention, screening, eariy detection and treatment of prostate cancer. These goals will be achieved in collaboration with the Clark Afianta University Division of Communicafion Arts, Midtown Urology Educafional Foundation, Saint Joseph's Hospital Men's Health and Wellness Center, and other community organizations. In the Research Core, we propose three research projects focusing on prostate cancer cell and molecular biology and racial disparities. In the Training Core, we are requesting support for training of four graduate and six undergraduate students in the area of cancer biology and community service. In the Community Outreach/Educafion Core, we are requesting support to expand upon the community outreach and educafional activities to include a larger media arena and coverage. The overall acfivifies of the center will be monitored by the Administrative Core. The activities of the Administrative Core will be overseen by the Institutional (lAC), External (EAC) and Local External (LEAC) Advisory Committees. The long term goals of the center will be to understand the biology of prostate cancer, to increase the number of African-American scientists in cancer research, and to educate the African-American community in the areas of prostate cancer prevention, eariy detection and treatment.